A New Addition
by cn.angel
Summary: In the year 767 Son Goten was born, along with his younger twin Son Pan. All is well until the twenty-fifth world martial arts tournament, where they meet their father for the first time and a new threat emerges. With the worlds fate on their shoulders, how will they handle it? And when they finally make it through, how will their lives progress from there?
1. Chapter 1

Gohan walked through the bleak, unadorned hallway, coming to a stop in front of a black machine. He shivered as he reached for something in his back pocket. He wasn't exactly cold, but he still was on the cool side, even with his jacket on. He pushed the paper into the slot and pushed the keys on the machine, selecting what he wanted. A bag of pretzels fell from the middle rack and onto the bottom of the vending machine. He reached and grabbed his snack and began to walk back to the room in which his mom occupied.

They were currently in a hospital, Chi-Chi went into labor while they were on their way to Capsule Corp nineteen hours ago. He felt bad for his mother, she had been in labor for almost a whole day. He looked up at the digital clock hanging on the wall and checked to see what is said. It read: February 22, 767. 4:32 AM.

He let out a sigh, 'His brother or sister must be stubborn.', he thought.

His mother decided to let the gender of the child be a surprise and he was excited to find out. He always wanted a-

"Gohan, Chi-Chi gave birth!" Bulma shouted from the end of the hall. He sprinted toward room number 59, the room his mother was in and slammed open the door.

In his mother arms were two babies, one wrapped in a blue blanket, the other one in pink.

"Mom?" Gohan asked, 'Why were there two babies?'

"It's twins Gohan!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. The shock was wiped off of Gohan's as he processed what his mother told him. It was quickly replaced with happiness as he moved towards the bed.

"Can I...?" Gohan trailed off. His mother gave him a smile and nodded her head. She handed him the blue bundle.

"That's your little brother."

Bulma stepped forward with a broad smile. "Chi, may I hold her?"  
"Yeah, of course, Bulma, here." She gently handed the female twin to the genius.

Gohan glanced around the room to see it's occupants. Everyone was there, he noticed. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, even Vegeta, and Piccolo. A small smile reached his face, thankful to have such amazing people in his life.

He looked down, 'And now there are two new amazing people in my life.'

Eventually, both the twins were passed around the room, everyone getting a chance to hold both of them. The female hybrid eventually ended up in Vegeta's arms, (By Bulma's insistence of course) and the male hybrid in back in Gohan's arms.

"So Chi-Chi, what are you gonna name them?" Master Roshi questioned.  
The chatter in the room went silent, everyone wanting to hear her response.

"Because I didn't know if the baby was going to be a girl or boy I came up with two names, one for a boy, one for a girl." She stated.

"So what are their names?" Gohan asked.

A smile graced her features, "Everyone, meet Son Pan and Son Goten!"

* * *

Pan woke up to the sound of pots and pans being clanged together. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She turned to her left to look at the clock on her nightstand.

"6:06? Oh no, I woke up late!" She jumped out of bed and walked across the room and stopped right next to her brother's bed.

"Goten! Wakey, Wakey" Pan shook her twin and watched his eyes open slowly.

"Huh? Is it six already?" The 7-year-old saiyan asked.

"Uh huh," She turned and walked towards her and Goten's closet. She took her orange gi off the hanger. Then went and pulled open a  
drawer and took out a weighted navy blue tank top. She then grabbed two weighted navy blue wristbands off the top of her dresser. As she walked out of the closet, she grabbed her boots near the door.

She opened the door to their bedroom and entered the hallway. She walked into the upstairs bathroom to change.

She exited the bathroom a minute later, wearing her orange gi. Her hair was wrapped in an orange bandanna. She ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Momma," Pan greeted cheerfully. She went and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"Morning Pan," Her mother responded.

"Well, I'm off," Pan went to open the front door.

"Breakfast is ready in 10 minutes!" Chi-Chi told her daughter. She was currently whisking eggs in a bowl.

Pan stepped outside and walked right to the edge of the river near her house. She took a seat on the ground and began to stretch.

"Wait, don't start without me!" Goten called from behind her. He ran up beside and roughy sat down next to her.

They stretched for another ten minutes before they ran inside for breakfast.

Pan was currently stuffing pancakes in her mouth while reaching for another serving of eggs. Goten also reached for the plate of eggs at the same time as her. They glared at each other a fought for the plate. Out of nowhere a hand reaches and takes the plate from them. They looked up to see their big brother, Gohan grinning at them.

"So you guys, are you ready for the tournament tomorrow?" Chi-Chi asked, who was cutting up a piece of sausage.

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna train today," Pan said, her mouth stuffed with bacon.

Goten stopped eating and swallowed all the food that was in his mouth, "You are?"

She nodded her head.

"You're still doing it right Gohan?" Their mother asked.

"Yep, but I'm going to go as the Great Saiyaman!" He exclaimed. Pan's face shriveled, she cringed as she shook her head.

Chi-Chi turned her head towards the clock on the wall, "Gohan it's 6:40, you better go brush your teeth or else your going to be late!"

"Oh no, thanks, mom !" He stood up abruptly from the table and ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

The Son twins continued to eat, their Saiyan stomachs still not satisfied. They both abruptly stopped eating, their backs straightened as they stood up.

"You feel that Goten?" Pan asked, looking out the kitchen window from the table. Goten stared at the table, "Yeah."

Suddenly heavy footsteps came from the stairs, Gohan appearing in the kitchen.

"Are you going to see what it is?" Goten asked his brother. Gohan nodded his eyes narrowed and his face serious.

"All right, we'll go with you," Pan declared. She began to walk towards the door before she was stopped by her brother.

"No, Pan. We don't know what it is, that burst of ki was strong. You guys need to stay here," Gohan commanded, heading towards the door.

"But-," Goten began. Gohan turned around glaring at the two of them.

"No, I mean it, stay with mom." With that, he took off, flying towards a high ki spike that didn't belong to anyone they knew.

Pan pouted, she stalked over to the couch and sits down, sulking. Goten followed her actions.

* * *

Gohan returned twenty minutes later without a scratch on him. Pan and Goten ran up to him as soon as he walked through the front door.

"What happened?"

"Was it a bad guy?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders," It was actually nothing. When I got there, it was gone there was nothing there. I went to go talk to Dende, and he said the ki didn't feel threatening. "

"Are you gonna leave it?" Pan questioned, looking right up to her brother.

"No, but there's not a lot we can do. So we're just gonna stay on guard and be ready for anything,"

Chi-Chi walked over to Gohan and looked him over, scanning for any injuries of any sort. She had her hands on both his shoulders.

"Good, you not injured," She placed both her hands on her eldest child's cheeks," you should get going, your already late," Chi-Chi told her son. She walked over to the table at the door and picked up his bookbag that he left there earlier and handed it to him.

Gohan reached out and took the bag from his mother, and sliding it on his shoulder. He took a deep breath before a lazy grin came onto his face.

"Thanks, mom," He turned around and opened the door." Nimbus!"

He turned back to face his family before turning back around and walked onto the front lawn. A yellow cloud made its way towards him, making a stop right in front of him. He jumped onto a yellow cloud he called for earlier.

"Bye Gohan!" Goten waved at his older brother.

"Have fun!" Pan called out, her hands cupped around her mouth.

"Study hard young man!"

A hand found its way to the back of Gohan's head, "Haha, bye guys!" With that, he took off, disappearing into the sky.

Goten turned to his twin sister, "Wanna go play tag?"

Pan turned her head, "Running tag or flying tag?"

"Both."

She grinned at her brother, her arms bending at her sides, "You're on!"

They went to take off, but Chi-Chi stopped them before they could.

"Be back by 7:15, got it?"

"Ok, mom!" The twins said at the same time. They turned to face their mother before taking off.

* * *

"I totally got you!" Goten shouted. They were currently flying back to their house.

"Nuh uh," The female hybrid remarked.

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

They landed on their front lawn, right in front of the door. Pan reached for the door handle and opened the door.

"Hi momma, we're back!" Pan chirped from the front door, she stepped inside and was soon followed by Goten.

Chi-Chi approached her two children, looking them over.

"I'm glad you two didn't get mud everywhere like yesterday," She put her hands on her hips, "now go upstairs and study, I'll come up and check on you two in a little bit," Chi-Chi told the twins.

"The last one up has to do math first!"

"Hey wait!"

* * *

Pan landed on her feet, coming down from her a few backflips she just did. She had training in a few minutes and she needed to warm up. She looked over to her left to see her brother and twin sparring. A fond smile came onto her face, they hadn't gone super yet, their natural black hair showing.

She looked up at the sky and noticed the position of the sun, it looked around the time she normally left to train, plus it couldn't hurt to be a little early.

"Goten, we should probably head out," Pan announced, breaking up the training session.

Goten stopped mid-air to look at her, "I'm not going today."

Pan tilted her head, her brows furrowed in confusion," Why not?"

Every day her and Goten would have over to Capsule Corp.

"I'm gonna stay here and train with Gohan," Goten responded.

"Okay, well tell momma I'm leaving."

With that Pan shot off into the sky, leaving her brothers behind. Normally Goten and her would head to Capsule Corp, she would train and Goten and Trunks would play video games or something. After she was done with training she would play with the boys.

Normally Goten would train with Gohan after school until it was time to go, so it was odd that he didn't go with her today. But she guessed it was because the tournament was tomorrow, so he probably wanted to train a little longer.

She loves both her brothers, but she didn't want to train with them. It wasn't that Gohan was a bad teacher, she just felt like he would hold back during training. That's why she went to someone who she knew wouldn't hold back.

"Hi, Vegeta!" Pan landed in front of the Gravity Chamber in the backyard of Capsule Corp. Her teacher was leaning against the Chamber, arms crossed and his eyes were closed.

"You're early," Vegeta pointed out. He opened his eyes to look at her.

Her hand reached out to scratch the back of her head, a sheepish smile decorated her face, "Sorry I didn't have a clock so I just guessed."

"You ready for the tournament tomorrow?" Pan inquired. She walked over to the gravity machine, going to type in the code.

"Hn, like any of those weaklings stand any sort of chance," Vegeta growled.

Pan stepped into the gravity chamber, the weight of the two hundred times earth normal gravity weigh down on her.

"Only two-hundred g?" Pan asked. She blinked, looking around the chamber like it had an explanation. She walked over to the far side of the room. She started to pull at her arms, stretching them.

"Just to start off with, don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because the tournament is tomorrow, brat."

Pan was leaning on her feet, moving back and forth, shifting her weight onto each foot.

"I know, just wondering," Pan voiced.

She got into a stance and faced the full-blooded Saiyan, "Okay, I'm ready!"

Pan was suddenly met with a punch to her jaw.

'Well, at least he's not holding back.'

* * *

Pan swallowed the senzu bean, her body ached. Her muscles caused her pain each time she moved them. She was drained from energy, barely having the strength to swallow the healing bean.

Pan flinched before she felt the immediate effects of the healing. She felt her energy replenish and run through her veins. The pounding headache she felt moments earlier dissipated. The soreness of her muscles disappeared, her strength being restored.

She checked for a clock on the panel of the gravity machine, 7:24 it read. She was going to be late for dinner if she didn't leave now, even then she'd have to turn super saiyan to make it.

"Oh no, momma is gonna kill me if I'm late!" Pan panicked. She went for the door before she stopped and turned back around.

"Thanks, Vegeta," The female saiyan spoke.

He turned his head and grunted. She took that as a response and walked out of the gravity chamber. She took to the sky and shot off towards her house.

* * *

Pan just slid into bed and let out a sigh. She had been a few minutes late and got an earful from her mother. She apologized profusely, and she eventually moved on.

She had just finished her post-dinner bath and was impatiently waiting for her mother to come for their nightly routine.

The door creaked open and her mother entered. She pulled up a chair in the middle of the room, right in between Goten and her's bed.

"Mommy, can you tell a story about daddy again?' Goten asked enthusiastically from his bed.

"Yeah, maybe the one about when he went super saiyan?" Pan asked eagerly. Their mother always told Goten and her stories from a time before they were born.

The ones about her father were always her favorite. She thought he was just so cool! Every adventure he went through, all the training he endured, every bad guy he fought!

That brought up her feelings about seeing her father the next day. He was amazing in the stories, but she didn't know how she would feel when she actually met him.

Chi-Chi smiled at her children's enthusiasm.

"Well," she began," It all started when they went to Namek."

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY: DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT**

They were all on an aircraft on their way to the world martial arts tournament. Pan could feel the anticipation in her chest. Her foot tapped rapidly against the floor of the plane. She licked her lips, it was her first martial arts tournament, and she was excited.

"So P, what are you gonna do if you get matched against my dad? I mean he's a lot stronger than you are," Trunks pointed out with a curious, yet smug smirk.

"You said it was your goal to win," Trunks continued.

"Of course it is, isn't it yours?"

"Yeah, but you're like obsessed with winning," Goten chimed in.

Pan adjusted her position. She shoved her feet underneath herself so she was sitting on her legs, making her slightly taller than both Trunks and Goten, who are both sitting normally.

"Yeah, that's true, I know that I'm gonna eventually get matched with Piccolo, Gohan, 18, or Vegeta, and I know then I'll definitely lose. And when I do get matched with one of them," She breathed, then shrugged her shoulders, "I'll just try my best, " her eyes closed, a enthusiasm filled grin on her face, "My goal is at least to be the last one of use left." She made a gesture to the three of them.

"Nice try P, but I'm definitely gonna last the longest," Trunks claimed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Nuh uh, it's gonna be me for sure, I trained with Gohan all day yesterday," Goten declared, giving them both a look.

"Oh yeah right Goten, I trained with my dad all yesterday, and he's like way stronger than Gohan!" Trunks exclaimed, slightly rising from his sitting position.

"No way! Gohan's the strongest!" Goten shouted.

"So is Goku really going to show up?" All three kids looked up from their private conversation to Bulma sitting up front driving the plane.

"He'll be there I know it!" Gohan exclaimed hopefully.

Behind him, Master Roshi chuckled, "When has Goku ever let us down before? Of course, he'll be there!" The hermit reassured.

Gohan turned to his right facing Krillen, whose legs were crossed and his arms were folded on top of his knee.

"So Krillen, I doubt he'll hardly recognize you with your goofy hairstyle!" Gohan teased.

Krillen brought a hand to the back of his head, "Hey, it's stylish!"

Everyone started to laugh at their banter. The Son twins, however, got lost in thought.

They had never met their dad before, all they heard were stories, and seen pictures.

'I wonder if he's as cool as they make him out to be?' Pan questioned in her head.

She didn't feel nervous, she didn't feel anything at all. It worried her, wasn't she supposed to feel happy or nervous that she's about to meet her Dad? That's how she is sometimes when she doesn't know how to feel or react, she doesn't.

'It'll go great! I know it!'

* * *

"Ah gee, look at all that stuff, it's like a world fair," Krillen commented while observing the various stands and vendors.

"You know I can't stand to be around crowds," Bulma mentioned, following Krillens gaze.

Yamcha held a hand over his eyes, trying to block out the sun while looking for an old friend. "I wonder if Goku's here?"

Their conversation was cut off by a roaring crowd behind them. A group of children ran past them, shouting something about getting an autograph.

"Oh look, guys, our hero. The man who saved us all from Cell because we were too weak, remember?" Krillen remarked sarcastically.

"Do they really believe that," Bulma shook her head," Mr. Satan."

In the distance, you could see a tall man with an afro shouting about. He was surrounded with a huge crowd, made up of fans and reporters alike.

Yamcha chuckled at the ridiculousness of the fake hero, "That guy sure likes to hype it up ha?"

"Forget about him, I want to find my dad," Gohan said looking around for the man he hasn't seen in seven years.

"Where could Goku be? Maybe they weren't able to bring him back," Worried Chi-Chi.

"I'll go comb the area," Krillen volunteered.

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey," a voice called out from behind the group," I'm back!"

They all turned around to see Goku. Many of them felt joy to see their old friend again, tears coming to a few of their eyes. But to Pan, she reacted just like she thought she would: she didn't.

She didn't know how to react. She didn't know this man, she never met him, so how could she feel happiness? How could she miss someone she didn't even know? Yet, she wasn't angry at his presence, she didn't resent him for not being in her life, she understood his reasoning and agreed with it to some extent.

She didn't feel relief at finally seeing him in person and not just in pictures. She didn't feel sad because she saw all that she missed out on, she never even had the opportunity to experience life with a father, so how could she be sad at the sight of it. She didn't feel shocked, she knows what he looked like, and his voice fits what she imagined. So she just stood there, unmoving, staring at the man.

Many ran to him to give him hugs, but there she stood, next to her twin and her mother, standing still, staring blankly at the man in the orange gi.

"I missed you Goku," She heard her Momma say to the man.

"I missed you Chi-Chi," he responded.

Suddenly he gazed down at the twins near his wife's legs.

"Chi-Chi there's two children behind you."

Goten buried his face into his mother leg, hiding behind her. Meanwhile, Pan stood frozen next to Goten, but out in the open, not wanting to hide.

"It's ok Goten," she tried to nudge her son out from behind her.

"I'm Goten." He says hesitantly.

Goku walks forward, pushing Krillen and Oolong gently to the side.

"Hi, I'm Goku."

Everyone paused to watch the sight, the silence lasts for a couple seconds, waiting for one of the twins to do something.

Goten was the first to move, he ran out from behind his mother's leg and launched himself into Goku's arms.

"Daddy!"

"Woah little guy, your a strong one aren't ya?"

"Here you go, you wanna be an airplane?" The older Son held Goten in his arms and started to lift him up and down through the air.

Pan didn't move, and just watched the unfamiliar man with her twin. Pan felt a familiar ki come up from behind her.

"Aren't you gonna say hi or something, Pan?" Trunks questions from behind her.

She doesn't turn around, her gaze set on the father-son pair, "I don't...I don't know."

"The boys right, I know him," he pointed to Goku with his thumb," He may be an idiot, but he's not a bad person," Vegeta told her.

Everyone went silent again, momentarily forgetting about Pan. Goku turned around to face the 7-year-old, setting Goten on the floor.

"There's no need to be scared," Piccolo said.

"I'm not scared, just cautious like you guys taught me in training."

"I'm glad to see that you actually learn from our lessons, but-" Piccolo started

"But we're not in training, so hurry up, we don't have all day brat!" Vegeta cut Piccolo off, glaring at her from her left.

She giggled Vegeta's anger, he'd gotten used to it over the years. She gave a final look to both her teachers before slowly approaching the full-blooded Saiyan in front of her.

"My name is Pan."

"Hi Pan, I'm Goku."

"...Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Were you really the first super saiyan?"

"Huh?" Goku looked confused for a moment before a smile graced his face.

One arm went to scratch the back of his head, "Yeah, I was."

"It must've been was so cool! Well at least based on the stories, I've always wanted to be the first for the next transformation. I'm already a super saiyan, but I haven't reached two yet, but I'm almost there!"

"Of course she meets her father for the first time and the first thing she talks about is super Saiyans and becoming stronger!" Chi-Chi huffed.

"That's Pan." Bulma comments.

* * *

"Next please."

They were all getting signed in for the tournament. Trunks approached the stand.

"Ahh yes, another fighter for the Junior competition," the worker said to himself.

"What does that mean?" Shouted Trunks. He slammed both hands on the edge of the sign-up stand.

"It's for everyone under 15-years-old," Another worker told them.

Trunks looked over his shoulder at his two friends, "Oh that's great," he said, obviously peeved," they're sticking us with all the little kids."

Goten shot his head forward," Huh?"

"What, that's not fair!" Pan exclaimed. She took a step forward with her hands on her hips and peered at the sheet. "But we're strong enough for the adult division!"

Trunks tore his gaze from Pan and looked up at the two workers.

"Thanks for the offer man, but we'll," He gestured to himself and the other to hybrid saiyans," but we'll take the adult section." He demanded.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that, there are rules," The man said while he shook his finger.

"But that's boring!" Trunks countered.

* * *

"See you guys in the finals," Trunks told Pan and Goten.

"I'll be there!" Yelled Goten.

"Definitely," Pan nodded, a determined look on her face.

"Bye, mom!" Goten shouted, waving at his mother.

"Bye Momma, wish us luck!" Pan copied her twin's actions.

* * *

So this was just an idea, I already have another chapter typed out, but I'm not sure if I should continue, so let me know. I thought the concept of Pan being Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter was a really cool concept and not enough stories about it are out there so I decided to write one.

Sorry for any mistakes, I proofread it, but I don't think I got them all.


	2. Chapter 2

They were standing in the waiting room, the junior competition is about to start.

Trunks was leaned up against a wall, arms crossed above his chest.

"So what are you guys gonna buy with the prize money?"

"I dunno, maybe toys?" Goten suggested. He looked up at his friend. He was sitting down with his legs crossed.

"Your such a toddler," Trunks scoffed.

"I'd give it to mom," Pan commented while leaned against the wall on the other side of Trunks. She sat on the ground with her back pressed against the wall, her eyes closed.

"What? Why?" Trunks questioned. His hands fell to his side as he looked at the girl. Her eyes opened to look at him with a lazy grin, her hand going to the back of her head, giving that signature Son move.

"Well, It would help her a lot, she has three Saiyans to feed, bills to pay, and maybe she could get something she wants. Plus I don't really want anything," The black hair saiyan admitted.

"What would you buy Trunks?" Goten asked.

Trunks leaned his head against the wall and shrugged, "I can't decide."

He stepped from the wall and gave Goten a look, "Maybe I'll just buy you a better-looking hair-cut."

Pan let out a giggle.

Goten looked up at Trunks, "Hair what?" He asked confused.

"Hey, half-pint! Your gonna be my first victim!" A lanky teenager with a blonde mullet walked over to the Saiyan trio. He had two 'goons' standing behind him, just as weird looking as the blonde in the middle.

"I hope you're wearing your diapers!" The Blonde laughed, throwing his head back. "You'll need the extra padding!"

The trio was unamused, both Trunks and Pan glaring at the three, while Goten just frowned at the floor.

The boy let out a grunt before throwing a punch at Trunks but stopping right before it reached him. Trunks stood unmoving, not even flinching.

"Wah? Don't you flinch?" The bully asked. Goten stood up from the floor and looked at the blonde boy confusingly. Pan trusted Trunks to handle the situation.

"Not from weaklings," Trunks said," You had best walk away," The lavender hair boy threatened.

"I'm gonna beat you so hard you'll have a concussion!" The lanky teen threatened back.

Pan stood up, "That's not very nice!"

Trunks turned to look at her then shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno seems fun," he looked back at the blonde.

"Gee..." Goten said.

* * *

"NEXT UP, TRUNKS VS. IDASA!"

"Well, I guess that's my cue, " Trunks pushed himself off the wall and began to walk towards the exit.

"Good luck!" Called out Goten waving at his turned figure.

"Don't try too hard!" Pan giggled, a knowing grin painted her face.

Trunks let out a mixture between a breath of air and a laugh, "But that's no fun!"

Pan smiled fondly. She watched as he stepped onto the arena, completely calm. The announcer yelled start and the blonde got into a ridiculous fighting stance.

'I give him ten seconds, tops.'

"How good of a fighter do you think he is?" Goten asked his twin.

"For normal standards, okay, but his stance needs work, there are too many holes," Goten nodded in agreement, "Plus he was mean."

Soon enough, Trunks swept Idasa off his feet, then kicked straight up. He turned away and began to walk back inside the waiting area.

Goten and Pan ran out to meet him.

"You sure did beat that guy fas Trunks," Goten pointed out.

The other male saiyan huffed, "You see now why I want to fight in the adult division?"

Goten nodded, "Uh huh."

"Yeah this is gonna be too easy, at least until we fight each other," Pan stated. She looked at the audience around her, so many people filled the stands, all of them watching.

"Too bad we can't turn super, our fights would be so much better."

"I know right," Trunks agreed, his scowl deepening.

* * *

"UP NEXT IS SON PAN VS. DANIEL KOSER!"

A boy wearing blue pants and a red tank top stepped onto the arena and immediately began to cry. Coming right behind him was Pan, she took a step outside the waiting area and stopped. She pulled at the blue strings of her orange gi, just to make sure they were on tight enough.

"You got this sis!" Goten shouted through the window, waving at her.  
She grinned and flashed her twin a peace sign.

"Yeah come on, this is easy," Trunks voiced. She nodded her head slightly and mouthed 'I know' to him. He smirked back at her and nodded his head towards the arena.

* * *

"Hey look, it's Pan!" Krillen nudged Goku in the side. He looked up and saw his daughter and immediately grinned.

"Come on Pan!" He shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"But don't try too hard, hehe," Krillen giggled.

"This is easy, she better not toy around, or she might get stupid and get out, training be damned," Vegeta growled.

"Wait, can we talk about that," Krillen asked," So you train her...and Goten?"

"No, just that brat, one spawn of Kakarot is about all I can take," The Prince hissed," besides, he and the boy go off and play together. I train Trunks later in the week."

"Ahh so it's a weekly thi-" Krillen began.

"Daily," Piccolo stated.

"Oh, well thanks Vegeta, I appreciate it!" Goku said happily.

Vegeta just scoffed and looked away.

* * *

Pan had just stepped onto the arena when she heard her name being called, she looked up to see Krillen and her dad calling her. She giggled at what Krillen said a gave them two thumbs up.

She approached her opponent and raised a brow. She walked closer, "Hey are you ok?" She asked him.

He threw a punch right for her face, but Pan caught it. She then lifted him up off the ground using only his arm, then threw him out of the ring.

"Maybe you should try fighting next time instead of crying," She smiled kindly at him as she commented. She turned around, hands going on her hips, then proceeded to walk back to the waiting area.

* * *

"FOR THE NEXT MATCH, SON GOTEN VS. IKOSA!"

Goten walked out of the waiting area nervously. He surveyed the crowd tensely, there were so many people.

"Hey, Goten it's not that bad, the people, once you start fighting it's like they're not even there," Pan assured her brother, noticing his stage-fright.

"Yeah don't be a baby, this is easy!" Trunks declared.

Pan was leaned up against the window looking out onto the arena. Her head was propped up by her hands and she was watching happily.

"Why are you even watching, you know the result?" Questioned Trunks, who was sitting on the floor.

She shrugged," Well he's my brother, and I want to see it, even if it'll be over in 10 seconds," The female saiyan explained. She turned her head back towards the ring and continued to watch.

Trunks glanced up at the girl staring at her. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a few seconds before his eyes widened and his eyebrows relaxed.

Pan turned to look at Trunks but saw he was already looking at her. Both of them blushed and turned away from each other.

"So uh, um, you do realize in a few rounds it'll just be the three of us? " Pan asked.

"Yeah, I wonder who's gonna fight who first," He wondered, cheeks still pink.

"Well I hope you know I'm gonna try my absolute hardest, I'm not gonna hold back because we're friends," The 7-year-old stated.

Trunks smiled, "Good, I wouldn't want it any other way, P."

"AND THE WINNER IS SON GOTEN!"

* * *

It finally came down to the top four, Goten vs. Trunks and Pan vs. Ezekial. Pan's match was first, and she won without breaking a sweat. When it came down to Goten and Trunk's fight, it was close, but Trunks won, only by turning super saiyan.

"NOW FOR OUR FINALIST, SON PAN VS. TRUNKS! BOTH FIGHTERS HAVE SHOWED REMARKABLE STRENGTH AND SKILL! WHO IS GOING TO WIN THIS MATCH? IT'S ANYBODY'S GAME!"

Both saiyans stepped onto the ring, Trunks still transformed. They faced each other, only ten feet apart, the arena became silent, the crowd waiting in anticipation.

"Your such a cheater Trunks! I thought we agreed not to go super?" Pan crossed her arms turned and gave him a side glance.

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like losing."

Pan's eyes narrowed in determination, "Yeah well neither do I."

She grunted and transformed, her hair began to defy gravity, only a few thick strands staying down. The roots of her hair turned golden, the color flowing all the way to her tips. Her determined brown eyes turned teal, and her power surged.

"Ready?" Trunks asked.

Pan got down into her stance, "Let's go."

* * *

Trunks and Pan broke off from their fight and landed back on the arena. Both panting heavily, their hair still golden.

"This is so much fun!" Pan stated, her shoulders straighten as she stands up straight,

"I agree, but It's time to finish this."

Trunks charges Pan, but she flies straight up into the sky where no one can see her.

"Huh? You didn't strike me as a coward Pan," Trunks shouted to the sky. He slowly started to float up, until he was about ten feet above the ground.

Suddenly Pan appeared underneath him, her hands formed in the Kamehameha stance.

"HA!" Pan released the energy blast towards Trunks, He stuck his hands out to swipe it away, but right as he did, Pan appeared.

She jumped from the ring and used her head to hit Trunks right in the jaw. Trunks was caught off guard and wasn't able to dodge or block the hit. He was sent flying backward, the shock of the hit knocking him out of the air, right into the grass outside of the arena.

"AND THE WINNER IS SON PAN WITH A RING-OUT!"

Pan panted heavily as she went to sit down on the arena. She looked up towards her family and friends and grinned at them. She waved weakly before falling on her back onto the floor of the ring.

Trunks stumbled up and climbed onto the stage and crawled up Pan.

"Fair-game Pan," He stuck his hand out, but quickly fell on his back, his injuries making him weak. He just laid there and groaned.

"Wait, hold on!" Pan got up quickly and ran into the waiting area. After a few seconds, she came running back out with something in her hand. She came next to Trunks and kneeled, before putting the small bean in her hand in his mouth.

He swallowed, then his body flinched before he sat up, energy replenished.

"Thanks, Pan, but did you really have to use your head?" Trunks complained while rubbing his jaw.

"Oh, sorry about that I just really wanted to win, " Pan scratched the back of her head.

* * *

"Yeah, that's my girl! Go, Pan!" Goku shouted.

"Yep, she's definitely your daughter Goku," Krillen muttered.

Footsteps approached the group. "Hey, Gohan your little sister won!" A female voice called. Mr. Satan's daughter stepped onto the balcony, quickly followed by Gohan.

"Alright! Who'd she fight, Goten or Trunks?" Gohan asked, standing on the other side of Krillen.

"Goten and Trunks fought, and Trunks won. Then Pan and Trunks fought and Pan won," Krillen explained.

"I knew she could do it!"

* * *

"AND IT'S NOW TIME FOR THE MATCH BETWEEN MR. SATAN AND THE JUNIOR CHAMPION!"

Pan stood in the middle of the ring waiting for Mr. Satan to make his appearance. His debut was dramatic and over the top, but it was amusing enough. Though she could practically hear Trunks roll his eyes.

"HA YOU GUYS READY FOR THE MATCH?" The crowd cheered, chanting name.

"Hey kid, you ready for the PRETEND match?" He whispered to Pan.  
She raised an eyebrow, "Uh, sure, I guess," Pan agreed, extremely confused.

The fight began, and held his cheek out for Pan to punch. She shrugged and decided to go for a light punch.

Mr. Satan was sent straight into the wall and fell into the grass. The stadium went quiet, everyone was shocked that their hero was defeated so easily.

After a few more seconds, the reigning champion got up slowly and then began to laugh.

"Ha, what a punch! Well, kid, you beat me fair and square," Mr. Statn shouted before he left the arena.

"WELL YOU SAW IT HERE FOLKS, PAN BEAT THE CHAMP, how does it feel to be stronger than the champ, kid?"

"Uh, good? I guess."

"YOU HEARD HER, LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR OUR JUNIOR CHAMPION!"

* * *

"Pan, has anyone ever told you that you're a cutie?"

"So your name is Son Pan? I like it!"

"Is this your first competition?"

"What's your favorite T.V. show?"

"What was it like fighting the champ?"

Trunks came beside her, "You can ask him, he's right there."

Both Saiyans made a run for it.

"Goten!" All three of them ran through the room and jumped out the window. They landed on the ground with a small thud.

"Ugh, reporters, they're just rude people," Trunks complained.

Pan sighed, "Thanks Trunks, that was crazy," Pan stated.

Goten nodded his head, "Yeah, hey, don't forget your promise, you got to give me three of your toys!"

"Yes I do, but we have more important things to talk about," A mischievous grin came onto his face. "Wouldn't it be cool to fight in the big championships?"

"But that's against the rules," Goten pointed out.

"If we can find a way to fight with the adults, I'm in!" An excited smile lit up her face.

"I have an idea."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

In the next chapter, Mighty Mask appears!


	3. Chapter 3

They had all decided to scout out the contestants for the adult competition and come up with a plan there. Well not all of them, Goten resisted, being a little scared to break the rules, but through Trunks and Pans peer pressure(and a little food), he broke.

The hybrid trio waited for the two workers to turn their backs on their direction. Eventually, they got caught up in a conversation about their instruments and turned around.

The saiyan kids took that opportunity to strike. Trunks led the way, sprinting past the turned workers and straight into the cover of the bushes. Pan followed closely behind, repeating the same motions of her friend.

Goten, however, followed behind slowly. He walked to the next bush, not even trying to hide his presence. By some luck, the three kids weren't discovered and made it successfully to the waiting area for the adult contestants.

"Look at him, that's a nice mask and cape huh?" Trunks turned to Pan. The two of them were currently sitting on top of the wall that enclosed the waiting area.

" We could use that costume to hide our faces to our families, but also hide that fact that we're kids!" Trunks continued.

He turned to look at Goten, who was currently standing on the ground eating his food.

"Goten, you gotta check this out!" Trunks called.

Goten blinked a few times, about to take a bite of his snack, "Yeah? Ok."

Goten shoved it in his mouth before climbing the wall and settling down next to his sister. The three of them perched up there watched the man in the costume walk around a grunt.

"It looks like he's wearing a dress," Goten giggled.

"Only people who've made it through the elimination round are allowed in this area over here. We're gonna go and steal that guy's outfit so we can enter the tournament," Trunks told the twins.

"Whaddya say?" Trunks asked. Goten's eyes went wide and his jaw slacked. He looked back and forth between Pan and Trunks.

"Are you guys crazy? We could get in so much trouble!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I dunno...it's not fair for that guy!"

The guy in the costume turned around, the three quickly ducked their heads down, using the wall as protection from his gaze.

"Come on, that guy can try next time! Plus he won't even stand a chance against my dad and Gohan, so we're just doing him a favor anyway!" Trunks pressured Pan.

Trunks turned to look at Goten, "What's wrong? Ya too chicken to go fight with the grownups?"

"I'm not a chicken Trunks!" Goten pouted. He shifted his gaze to look at his sister. "You're gonna do it too?"

She closed her eyes and reluctantly nodded.

"Why?" The raven-haired boy questioned his twin.

Pan opened her eyes to look at him, "Normally, I'd be a bit more unsure, but whatever it takes to fight!" Determination filled the girl's eyes.

"So?" Trunks demanded.

Goten looked unsurely at his sister. She flashed him a small smile before nodding.

Getting assurance from his twin, Goten looked at Trunks, "Alright."

"Okay," Trunks put up a confident smile," so let's do it!"

Trunks jumped down from the wall and approached the man in the cape. The Son twins watched as Trunks pointed to something before dragging the man off in that direction.

Pan jumped down from the wall as soon as they disappeared, Goten doing the same. They ran over to where Trunks and the guy went and showed up just in time to see him get knocked out.

Trunks picked up the guys legs and dragged him behind some bushes.

"Uh oh," Goten muttered nervously to himself.

"Let's get this costume off," Trunks began to pull at the mask as Pan took off the dress. Goten watched the two at work, just standing there.

"Help us out will ya!" Trunks shouted.

* * *

The costume was laid on the ground with Trunks, Pan, and Goten standing over it.

"There's no way all three of us are going to fit in that!" Pan lifted a finger and pointed to the clothing on the grass. Trunks walked over and picked up the mask.

"Well, it's what we have, so who's gonna be on top?"

"I think Pan should be the feet, she's really light on her feet and has fast reflexes," Pointed out Goten. Pan just merely shrugged her shoulders, knowing she could lift the weight easily.

"What? No! Pan shouldn't be on the bottom, she should be at the top, you idiot!" Trunks exclaimed. He sent a light glare Goten's way.

"Why not, it's not like I can't carry you guys and move fast," Pan commented.

"It's not THAT! It's just...uh, I...just," Trunks stammered. He was obviously flustered. His face flushed before he turned his back to his friends, arms crossed.

"What?" Pan asked innocently. Pan tilted her head at how weird Trunks was acting. Her eyes filled with concern.

"You're at the top and that's final!" Trunks declared.

Pan raised an eyebrow but then just shrugged her shoulders, "Sure"

"Goten, you'll be on the bottom!" Trunks told him.

"Okay."

Goten was holding onto Trunk's legs, while Tunks sat on his shoulders. Trunks carried Pan on his shoulders, holding her legs.

"You don't think they'll know it's us?" Goten questioned looking up at the two without moving his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Trunks brushed the possibility off.

From above Trunks a voice called out, "Are you sure, I think it might be a little obvious we're not one person."

"It's ok, it's not like they could prove it unless they unmask us, we're fine," The lavender haired saiyan reassured.

"If you're so sure..."

The three began to put on the rest of the costume. Goten already had the shoes on, and Pan the gloves. Goten handed the white dress like outfit to Pan. She slid it over her head and let it go so it covered Trunks and Goten.

She then took the mask from Goten and put it on, completing the costume.

"Trunks I was thinking how about you speak? I doubt we look like a girl and I definitely sound like one," Pan suggested.

"But what about the mouth hole? They'll see you're not moving your lips," Trunks asked.

"I'll just tear from fabric from the mask and stuff in the mouth hole, that way you can't see my mouth."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "Okay."

Pan finished covering the hole, "There, all done."

Trunks laughed, "Perfect! No one can tell, we look great."

Goten looked up worryingly at him, "I'm not so sure."

Behind the three a voice called out to them. "They start drawing for the pairings very soon!"

Trunks kicked Goten lightly on the shoulder, signaling for him to turn around. In the deepest voice Trunks could muster, he responded.

"Of course! We're umm, I'm on my way!" The 8-year-old boy muttered down to Goten, "Told ya."

"I'm ready to fight," Trunks shouted in a deep voice. Suddenly they started walking backward.

"Goten what are you doing!" Pan loudly whispered to her brother.

"You're walking the wrong way!" Trunks yelled.

The three ran into a tree and fell onto the floor. Pan's gloves came off, along with Goten's boots. The three of them squirmed, rushing to get back up.

"I can't see where I'm going!" complained Goten. The three kids eventually got themselves, and the costume, together and were on their feet (Goten's feet) again.

"Then just poke some holes!"

A finger poked out through the fabric and broke through, "That's a lot better," said Goten.

"I want to see the action," Trunks quickly poked some holes of his own, his blue eyes peeking through the white fabric.

"Great, now it's time to fight!" Pan exclaimed happily.

* * *

Goku was surveying the lot of fighters in the competition.

"None of these guys looks like they'll be much of a threat..." Goku uttered to himself.

His eyes found two big and strong looking fighters, "Well maybe those two, they're giving me the creeps. Why are they so angry? Maybe they didn't have breakfast this morning?" Goku trailed off.

The two had sickly pale skin, with veins popping out on almost every patch of skin. They turned so they only faced each other, the two were snarling in their own little conversation.

Then Goku turned and found an odd-looking person in a costume. Their arms were frozen in the air, their head looking down at their feet like they couldn't control them. Their feet were going crazy, shifting back and forth, and wiggling every chance they got.

Goku also saw movement from their torso. There seemed to be poking and movement like there was something else moving in there.

"Ugh, are they actually going to wear that?" Goku questioned. His face held disbelief with a twinge of disgust at what he saw.

"He looks so weird."

* * *

"Goten, stop moving," Pan looked down at her brother. He was stumbling back and forth, making them start to sway.

"Yeah, Goten quit it! We're about to fall over!" Trunks growled. His hands kept accidentally pushing at the fabric, causing confusion to those who saw them no doubt.

"I'm sorry but it's gonna take a while to get used to," Goten explained. He held on tight to Trunks legs, like a lifeline.

"When I call your name, please come up!" The announcer looked down at the clipboard in his hands.

Pan watched as they began to draw for the pairings. She watched an ordinary person walk up, followed by a red man with pointy ears.

'There's no way he's from around here.'

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a familiar name be called. She watched Krillen walk over to the box to pick out a ball.

She giggled a little when she saw him draw number one.

"It's time for the great saiyaman!" Pan shook her head, her face scrunched up. She loved her brother, but she thought his outfit and name were ridiculous. She couldn't help but smile, however, her love for her brother overcoming her second-hand embarrassment.

'He's up against,' Her eyes looked towards the board,' Kibito. '

'He doesn't seem like the hardest opponent, but he doesn't seem like an easy feat, he should be careful during that fight.'

Eighteen stepped up to the box, cold facial expressions set in place. She tossed the ball at the announcer before walking away.

The guy named Shin walked to the box.

"Wait, guys, what is this dudes name?" Pan asked, a bit panicky.

"I dunno," Replied Trunks. Goten abruptly looked up at Trunks.

"Didn't you ask?" Goten questioned worriedly.

"Spopovich?" The announcer called out. When no one came, he continued to call out the name.

"Guys maybe that's us?" Goten asked.

"Let's just wait a bit longer, those two," Pan pointed to the two pail figures in the corner, "aren't paying attention."

"Spopovich?"

"Are you sure?" Goten's voice shook with worry.

"Let's just-" Trunks began.

One of the pale guys in the corner stepped up to the box. He growled and shoved his hand into the box and picked out a ball.

"Goku it's your turn to pick now!"

A huge grin broke out on Pan's face as she heard her father's name being called. It took her a while to warm up to him, she was trained to be cautious, but after that, she opened up completely. Talking to him about training, asking questions about old events that he went through, and even filling him in on all the stuff he missed. Through the short a short amount of time, she grew to adore her father.

Though she already had a huge amount of respect for him, just through the stories she was told alone, but now she's actually met him.

Pan continued to watch various fighters come chose their number. She was starting to get really bored and kind of impatient until she heard her teacher's name get called.

"Vegeta!" The announcer shouted. He walked over to the box and picked out a ball. Suddenly he let out a smirk. He took the ball and faced it towards all the fighters, well one fighter, in particular, her dad.

Her jaw dropped, 'He and my dad are gonna fight? From what I've heard, everything in a ten-mile radius will get destroyed!'

"Cool, my dads fighting your guy's dad. Who do you think is gonna win?" Trunks asked, arms crossed.

"I'm pretty sure my dad's gonna win," Goten commented.

"Nuh uh," Trunks gasped," My dad is way stronger and faster than yours!"

"But Gohan said he's the strongest fighter in the universe!" Goten argued.

"Ugh, well what about you Pan? You train with my dad every day AND heard the stories, what do you think?"

"Well," Pan began. She honestly was unsure herself. She wanted to think her dad was stronger, she grew up on all the stories her mother and brother told her, but she couldn't help but feel a bit of loyalty towards Vegeta.

He practically taught her everything she knew when it came to fighting. She's been training with him for a year now. She knew he was an extremely capable fighter, not in just strength, but in speed and overall drive.

However, even if it's just from stories and the little time she spent with her father today, she knew he was the same. Everyone told her that when her father fought, he was unstoppable. He would always find a way, even if he didn't know what that way was yet. He had this drive, this refusal to let the bad guys win.

He was a full-blooded saiyan, fighting was in his blood. He thrived in battle and enjoyed it greatly. And because of that, because of all the years of training, he developed serious skill and gained a lot of experience.

But then again, so did Vegeta.

She wanted her father to win, but she also didn't want to Vegeta lose.

"I don't know, all I know is that there will be a lot of destruction," Pan finished.

"Mighty Mask, come get your number!"

"Goten, that's us!" Pan whispered down to her brother.

"Oh!" Suddenly the lurched forwards, Pan almost fell backward but grabbed onto Trunk's head.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Sorry," she apologized genuinely. However, she continued to hold on.

"Mighty Mask are you ok? Is there something wrong with your chest?" The announcer asked. Pan realized she was holding onto Trunks head from the outside of the costume.

She quickly let go of his head and put her hands behind her back.

"Uhh, no I'm good," Trunks Mighty Mask Voice replied.

They just stood there for a few seconds, her hands still behind her back.

"Are you gonna choose?"

Pan's eyes widened, She quickly went to reach for a ball while Trunks replied. However, she didn't pay attention to what he said because she too occupied in trying to even get her hand inside the box.

"Goten, bend your knees so I can get my hand in the box!" The female saiyan whispered. Goten began to bend and she was able to barely get a ball. She brought the ball to her face to look at it.

"Psst, Pan show me," Trunks called from below her. She brought the ball down in front on the holes for Trunk's eyes.

"Hm number thirteen," Trunks announced. They suddenly became taller and Goten unbent his knees so they could walk away. This threw Pan off balance and she once again reached for Trunk's head.

They walked away, back towards they're corner while Pan struggled to stay on Trunk's shoulders.

'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'

* * *

I went back and updated some dialogue to the first two chapters, so if you want you can go reread those. It wasn't anything major, nothing changed plot wise so it's not necessary.

I'll probably update Wednesday or Thursday. I already have the first six chapters written out, and I'm currently writing the seventh.

Thank you for those who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

In the next chapter, our trio fights in the adult tournament!


	4. Chapter 4

Confusion washed over Pan as she thought about what happened during the most recent match. Videl was beaten to a pulp by one of the vieny-guys (as Pan referred to them as), she was shown no mercy.

She had been around Videl for a few weeks, she would come after school to get flying lessons from her brother. They didn't talk much but she had some respect for her.

'For just a human, with no special training like Krillen, Yamcha, or Tien, she's pretty strong. '

She was also a hard worker. She saw it during her flying lessons, she wouldn't give up until she made some sort of progress, no matter how small it may be. Her determination was also evident in her fight against the vieny-guy. When she should've given up, for her safety and well-being, she didn't. She was determined to stay in, even if it killed her. That was something she could respect.

But she was confused as to why the guy continued to fight her when she was clearly winded. He could've easily thrown her out of the ring, or even knock her out, so why keep her in?

She watched her father suddenly appear, saying something to her brother, who immediately took off as soon as he could.

"Hey, so what did your dad give to Gohan?" Trunks asked the two of them.

"I don't know" Goten replied, shrugging his shoulders, causing Trunks and Pan to shake slightly.

'What did papa give to Gohan?'

Gohan seemed desperate to get the item, almost like he was in a hurry. What could it be, what's that small?

Realization dawned on Pan as she thought back to all those training sessions where she could barely move a muscle.

'Senzu Beans,' she thought.

Trunks leaned his head back slightly, in a cocky sort of manner, "I bet it was something that's gonna give Gohan some kind of super strength so he can win his next match against that Kabito."

Pan immediately brought her hand down onto Trunks's head.

"Oww!" He let go of Pan's right leg momentarily to rub his head. A bump appeared where Pan hit.

"Don't talk about my papa and Gohan like that!" Pan whined.

"Yeah," Goten let out a small laugh at his sister's actions," Gohan's tough enough on his own."

"Well I hope they get started soon, we're in the 7th match and when we get out there, somebody's gonna get their butt kicked," Trunks declared, still rubbing his head.

The trio went silent, watching Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo talk from afar.

Goten started shaking, jumping slightly and rocking back and forth.

"Hey, Trunks how come I have to be on the bottom?" Goten complained.

"Well Pans not going on the bottom, and there's really no place to change positions without anyone seeing us," The lavender-haired saiyan reasoned.

"But-," Goten started.

Gohan came running through the room and straight to the arena.

"The fight's starting let's go get a good spot!" Suggested Trunks.

"Oh," Goten said sadly. He began to walk outside the adult competitors waiting area and towards the very top balcony so they could watch the fight.

* * *

They were standing on top of one of the stadium walls, watching Gohan's fight against Kabito. Then Gohan abruptly transformed, causing an overflow of light, which momentarily blinded everyone watching.

Pan was really excited to see her brother fight. Kabito didn't seem weak, but she knew Gohan was currently the strongest person on earth (except for maybe her father), and could hold his own.

However right after he transformed into super saiyan two, the two veiny-guys attacked Gohan, shoving some kind of device into his side, causing him to scream out.

"Gohan!" Pan screamed, however, her voice fell on deaf ears, the sound coming from the arena being too loud.

"Our brother's in trouble!" Goten said, the fear rising in his voice.

Trunks watched in disbelief, "How come nobody's helping him? And where's your dad?"

"We gotta save him!" Goten roughly threw the two people above him off himself as he tried to get out of the costume. His actions knocked all three of them onto the ground, both Pan and Goten trying to break out of the cloth.

* * *

"What does that announcer guy mean by intermission," Goten asked.

After the chaos with Gohan, Sopovich, and Yamu, everyone began to leave. First Shin, then Piccolo, Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta. Then Kibibto did something to Gohan and he got up like it was nothing. Then he, Kibito and even Videl left, taking off into the sky.

"I think it means to take a break or something," Pan told him.

"He's saying he's gotta stop the match now because Gohan got his butt kicked by those two guys," Trunks chimed in.

As soon as the words left his mouth Pan hit him on the head, again.

"Ow!" Cried out Trunks, bringing a hand to his head.

"Don't even try to blame my brother Trunks! Obviously, something weird went on, something that he probably couldn't control. He would've beat them up if he could've!" Pan yelled down at the purple haired saiyan.

"Hello, the tournament stopped after he got attacked, didn't it?" Trunks pointed out.

Pan hit Trunks on the head again, "The tournament stopped, when almost all the fighters just left the competition!"

"Stop talking bad about my brother!" Goten started to move around, throwing punches at Trunks. The 8-year-old saiyan glared at the boy beneath him and began to punch him back.

Their brawling was causing them to sway, Goten unknowingly is beginning to lose his balance.

"Guys, stop it!" Pan shouted at the both of them, looking at them with disbelief. Sure she was angry that Trunks kept talking bad about Gohan, but wasn't about to start a full on battle while they were all in the SAME costume.

She brought her hand down, onto Trunks's head. Before she reached down and did the same to Goten.

"Owie!" Goten whined, immediately stopping his attacks.

"Both of you knock it off, we might fall, or worse, rip the costume!"

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" Trunks exclaimed.

"You know what Brief? I don't want to hear it, idiots get punished," Pan said with a hard glare. Trunks gulped, he knew when Pan called him 'Brief', that she was really angry. He was scared at what Pan might do if he responded so he didn't.

However they were still swaying, the figure moving back and forth. Suddenly they fell over the railing and onto the ground below.

"Ow!" All three of them cried.

"Oh, Mr. Mighty Mask, are you okay sir?" A worker came up to them.

They began to stand up, Pan holding her head in pain. She began to feel herself slip off of Trunks shoulders, he was no longer holding her legs in place.

"Trunks, Trunks! I'm slipping!" Pan whispered loudly. Her hands were flailing, trying to reach for something to grab on. Right as she was about to fall off, Trunks grabbed her legs, securing her in place.

"Thanks," Pan said.

"Mr. Mighty Mask?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, I just slipped," Trunks replied. Pan tried to animate the conversation with her hands, waving and throwing around her hands.

They began to walk away, however, they kept running into walls, Goten saying he was dizzy.

"I guess the pressure is getting to him."

* * *

"I'm tired, can we rest for a while?" Goten asked.

"Yeah okay, I guess your right," Trunks glanced up at Pan resting her head on his," let's go find a place to rest."

Goten lurched forward, eager to take a break. He began to run forward only for Trunks to tell him to go left. He kept running, turning a bunch of corners until they finally arrived at the break room.

Pan peeled off the mask, taking a deep breath of fresh air. She flew up into the air, the rest of the outfit going with her, leaving Trunks and Goten. She landed on the floor and quickly shed off the remainder of the outfit.

"Haha, juice, juice, I'm gonna have some juice," Goten sang. He ran over to the machine across the room to grab a beverage.

"Oh wow! This place has everything!" Pan exclaimed, her eyes wide in wonder.

Trunks walked over to the couches in the middle of the room. He sat down on the middle cushion and closed his eyes.

"Mighty Mask?"

All three kids turned to look at the announcer in the doorway. The Saiyans froze, not knowing what to do.

"Hold on, what's this? All right you three, you better start explaining," The blonde hair announced pointed at the kids.

"Uh," Goten began.

"We uh," Trunks cut him off," we just wanted to um, get Hercule's autograph."

"Yeah, we want an autograph, please," Goten walked over, juice in hand.

"Oh all right, you kids did pretty well in the youth division, but where's Mighty Mask?" The blonde asked.

"Oh uh, he's in there," Trunks pointed to a closet. The 8-year-old turned to his friends, a look of panic on his face. Pan suddenly disappeared and then the shower went on, then reappeared.

"Oh, he's in the shower. Mighty Mask?" The announcer called out.

Goten ran in front of the shower, his arms covering the entrance.

"Stop! He'll get mad if you see him," Goten yelled.

"Hmm, that's right, these masked fighters don't really like to show they're faces that much do they?"

The announcer took a step towards the shower, a hand cupped around his mouth, "Can you hear me Mighty Mask?"

The saiyans shot each other nervous looks, not knowing what to do. Pan waved her hand at Trunks, trying to tell him to do the voice. The lavender-haired hybrid looked at her in confusion.

"Mighty Mask?"

Pan ran up to Trunks, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him close, "Do the voice Trunks," She whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide in understanding.

Trunks pinched his nose, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Oh hi there, we don't know when we'll be starting the next match so please don't leave the stadium, okay?"

"Sure you bet," Trunks responded in the Mighty Mask voice.

The blonde walked towards the door, going to leave, "You three, don't stay around here too long ok?"

"Yes sir," Goten said. The announcer nodded before leaving.

"That was close," Pan let out.

Goten nodded, "I thought we'd be discovered for sure."

Suddenly the Saiyan children's stomachs growled.

"I'm hungry!" Pan exclaimed.

"Me too," Goten added, rubbing his stomach.

"Let's eat!"

* * *

"More food please," The three said at the same time. Their arms were stretched out towards the waiter, in their hands were empty bowls and plates.

The waiters stood there in shock before taking the plates from them to get more.

Another twenty minutes later the three hybrids were full.

"Hmm, that was great," Goten chirped while rubbing his stomach.

"You can say that again!" Pan stretched her arms behind her head, her eyes closed with glee.

"Okay Trunks, I guess your gonna take care of the bill, aren't cha?" Goten assumed. Trunks froze for a second before his eyes went wide.

"Me? I don't have any cash," Trunks remarked.

Pan's eyes flew open, "Uhh?"

"What about you sis?" Goten turned to look at his twin," What about the prize money?"

"She doesn't have it yet," Trunks Informed.

Pan nodded," He's right they said they'd give it to me after the ceremony," Pan explained.

"Oh no," Goten worried, "What are we going to do?"

"Let's try to sneak out," Trunks suggested.

"But that's wrong!" Pan argued.

Trunks turned to the girl, arms crossed. "Well, what do you suggest?"

Pan bit her lip and stared at him hesitantly.

"Fine," she said," let's go."

The trio walked stealthily towards the kitchen. They waited for a moment for everyone's backs to be turned. Trunks grabbed a squash and used it to cover his head, Goten and Pan followed suit, Goten with a giant onion and Pan with a bundle of carrots.

They bent over and tried to sneak out of the kitchen.

"Hey where you going, kids?" Their server asked. They looked up to see the waiters that served them looming over them.

"Oh no they found us!"

The hybrids sprinted out of the kitchen and out of the restaurant.

"Come back here," they called following the kids.

"Your noodles tasted like dog hair!" Trunks called out to them. They continued to run from the servers before running straight into the Ox-king.

Chi-Chi stepped out from behind her father to glare at her children. "Goten, Pan, what have you been up too?"

They grinned nervously but were interrupted before they could respond.

"Hey get back here and pay the money you owe us!"

The three took off once more, running past their family, "They'll take care of that!"

* * *

"Ready guys?" Pan asked.

They had just announced that a battle royal would be taking place because there were only five fighters left. Mighty Mask's name had just been called.

"Let's give the people a show," Trunks proclaimed. The Son twins nodded their heads. As they approached the stage, Goten launched them into the air. Goten and Trunks held on tight to the legs draped on their shoulders, keeping the three of them together while mid-air.

The flip was graceful and would've been perfect if the landing wasn't rocky. As they landed, Goten stumbled, the sudden weight back on his shoulders throwing him off balance. They swayed and almost fell over but somehow managed to stay together.

"You two ready?" Questioned Trunks.

"Yeah, let's kick some butt!" Pan exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm a little nervous," Goten squeaked, "we've never fought in the adult division before."

"Nah, we'll be fine," Trunks assured.

"Yeah let's just do our best!" Pan said cheerily.

As soon as the announcer shouted begin the fighter known as Killa launched himself towards the saiyans. He went to go punch them in the face, but Pan socked him on the side of his head before he could get the chance. Killa went flying straight out of the ring and into the grass.

'A ring-out, yes!' Pan thought.

"It's time to get serious," Trunks warned.

Pan nodded, "Right, 18, she's a lot stronger than Krillen. "

"Yeah so we better be careful, you hear that Goten, you have to dodge quickly," Trunks commanded.

"This is why I said Pan should be on the bottom!" Goten shouted.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "It's too late now."

"WHO WANTS SOME OF THIS? I GOT TWO FIST OF FURY AND THERE'S ONE FOR EACH OF YA!" Mr. Satan cried out, making a show, like normal.

"Let's take care of that guy later," Pan told her two friends.

"Yeah," Goten and Trunks responded.

The reigning champion pointed towards the three, "You, you with the mask on. Are you ready to get the plumbing of your life?"

The costumed fighters turned towards him, then turned back to 18.

"18 first then that blockhead," Trunks said, brushing off Mr. Satan's threats.

The kids launched themselves towards 18. The two (four) fighters exchanged blows, neither one of them being able to land a hit on each other.

Eventually, 18 landed a kick into their stomach, however, Trunks floated up slightly, avoiding the kick, creating space between him and Goten.

18 socked them right in the face, Pan flew backward, almost falling off. Trunks tightened his hold on her legs, trying to keep her in place.

Pan tried her best to land a hit on 18, a few of them went through, but 18 dodged most of them. She heard Trunks whisper to Goten to move to the right.

"I can't, uh," Goten panted avoiding a kick from their attacker," it's time to fly, guys it's time to fly!"

With that, the three took to the air, stopping to catch their breath. Their break was soon cut short, however as 18 came after them.

The cycle continued, both opponents barely being able to land a single blow on each other.

"Come on Pan, land a punch would ya?" Goten shouted.

"I'm trying Goten!" Pan shouted. Finally, Pan landed a punch right on 18's jaw.

"Yeah, good job Pan!" Goten praised his sister.

"That's how you do it," Trunks commented.

"Goten follow through with a kick, follow through with a kick!" Pan yelled, trying to take advantage of 18's vulnerability.

Goten flew forward to kick 18 in the stomach, but she blocked it. They pushed off each other and flew back. 18 and the Saiyans facing off.

"This girl is really tough, she's a lot stronger than Krillin, that's for sure," Trunks pointed out.

"You've gotta try harder Pan," Goten said.

Pan frowned down at her brother, "I'm trying Goten, I really am!"

"Hey you haven't landed a single kick yet, you try harder," Trunks growled.

Goten met Trunks and Pan's glares, "I would, but I can't see a thing down here."

"Now's not the time to complain," Trunks sighed," I'll tell ya what, if you land a kick I'll buy you an extra toy with the prize money."

"You two ready?" Pan asked.

"Let's go!"

They flew at each other once more, exchanging punches, but none left any serious effect on each other. Goten managed to thrust his leg right into her stomach before Pan struck her right in the jaw. 18 flew down towards the stage, stopping just before she hit the arena.

"That was great Goten!" Praised Pan.

"It's not over yet," Trunks exclaimed. They flew down towards 18 and the ring and engaged in battle once more.

18 suddenly disappeared, before reappearing behind them and knocking them straight towards the arena. The Saiyans hit the arena hard, making a crater as they made contact.

"Ugh, that hurt," Goten blurted.

"Yeah, that hurt a lot," Pan followed.

"Hey Goten let me be the feet, I haven't had any action yet," Trunks commanded.

"Yeah sure," The two switched places, Pan at the top, Goten in the middle, and Trunks on the bottom.

"Mighty Mask?"

"Alright, let's go!" Goten yelled.

"Have you given up Mighty Mask?"

The hybrids emerged from the crater, "I never give up," Trunks voiced.

They flew up towards 18, meeting her in the air.

"Hey, I've got an idea!"

The three kids began to circle 18 before Trunks landed his foot right into her stomach. They flew up to her to punch her, but 18 threw a ki blast their way. They had just barely managed to dodge it.

'That was close,' Pan thought.

"We're not gonna win like this," Trunks declared.

"Hey how about we go super?" Suggested Pan.

"Yeah," Trunks smirked," that's a great idea! Ready?"

"Yeah!"

With a scream from all three kids, each one turned super saiyan. Black and lavender hair turned to gold as their eyes turned teal. Power surged through their veins, giving them a serious power boost.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Pan exclaimed.

Pan held out her arms gathering ki in her palms. The three of them glared at 18, ready to finish the battle.

"AHHHHH!" Pan released the ki and sent it straight towards android 18. The android managed to move out of the way in time, but it was close.

"I think it's time you let me win, Trunks, Goten and Pan," 18 demanded.

The three hybrids froze in shock, unsure how to continue. 18 through two energy discs at them, cutting them in three.

"Come on Goten, why'd you fly that way?" Trunks yelled.

"Me and Pan went the same way, you're the one in the wrong!"

"Pleas-" Trunks began.

"Guys stop fighting!" Pan shouted at the two bickering, "We've got a match to finish!"

"Your right," Trunks tore off the rest of the costume along with Goten.

The three of them charged towards 18 and began to fight the android.

"HEY, YOU THREE CANNOT FIGHT TOGETHER! YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED!"

All four of the fighter stopped in mid-air, turning to look at the announcer.

"Uh-oh," Pan said.

"Should we go?" Trunks asked.

Goten nodded.

"Definitely," Pan stated. With that, the three of them flew off.

* * *

 **BONUS SCENES:**

Chi-Chi suddenly screamed and stood up, her eyes frantically searching for something.

"What is it?" The Ox-king asked his daughter, worry and fear painted onto his face.

"Where's Goten and Pan?" Chi-Chi asked. She scanned her eyes over all the people-filled bleachers, trying to find her children.

"Goten, Pan, where are you?" Chi-Chi shouted out, hoping for an answer.

"That's weird, I haven't seen Goten or Pan for some time now," Master Roshi placed a hand on his chin," and Trunks is gone too."

"Goten and Pan said they would come to find me, but I haven't seen either of them since their matches!" Exclaimed Chi-Chi.

"That boy, Goten is probably too embarrassed about losing against Trunks to come up here and sit with me. And Pan stayed with him so he's not lonely!" Chi-Chi guessed.

"Maybe they just went home?"

* * *

Pan took a sip of juice, the cool liquid ridding her throat of thirst. The trio were currently at a juice stand get a beverage.

Pan finished the cup, before crushing it up and tossing it in the trash.

"Pan give me some!" Goten whined.

"Sorry Goten, I just finished that cup, but I'll get you a new one," Pan told her brother. She reached for another cup, she looked around before shoving the cup into the costume and passing it down to Goten.

"Hey give me one," Trunks demanded.

"Okay, Okay, just give me a second," She grabbed another cup before handing it to Trunks," here."

* * *

So there's that chapter. It's not my favorite, but at least we finally start to get into Majin Buu. I just finished writing chapter 8 last night and Super Buu came into the hyperbolic time chamber, so that's not too far away.

Thank you so much for reading the story, especially for those of you who reviewed.

 **Anianka35:** Yeah I thought it was a cool idea, definitely not enough stories out there with this concept. I know, you'd think so, but I didn't want to change anything because I am following the original plot, for the most part. There will be a few changes when Vegito comes.

 **Guest:** Yeah I'm always sad when I read stories about her and she can't go super saiyan. I have that problem too. Since she's seven her hair barely goes past her ears. I'd imagine it to look a lot like Goku's, just a lot more hair hanging down.

 **LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta:** Aw thank you. Yeah, I'm glad you caught those little moments. But they are only kids so it's nothing except these small moments until their older.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Next chapter, our trio goes to confront Buu!


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh now what? Is everyone flying nowadays?" Trunks grumbled.

"Who could it be?" Goten wondered. They all turned to the mystery person flying.

Pan squinted her eyes, focusing on the person, "Is that...Videl?"

Goten looked at her and seemed to think about it for a second before turning back to stare at the person flying.

"It is! Yo Videl, over here!" Goten called out.

Videl stopped mid-air and looked to her left. She saw three figures, two of which she recognized. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"What's going on? Where did everyone go? Where's Gohan and papa?" Pan questioned, she had her hands on her hips, a serious look on her face.

Videl began to explain the situation, with Shin and Kabito being Kais, there were wizards, and then all about Majin Buu. She told them that she would've stuck with Gohan if she were more experienced with flying.

"So that means..." Pan started.

"...the whole world is in danger!" Goten finished.

"Yeah, they're gonna have to fight!" Trunks stuttered.

"Fight, fight a lot," Pan mumbled.

All three kids were looking down at the city below them, but not paying attention to the scenery. The three hybrids had wide eyes, brimming with happiness. They're mouth's open wide, hopeful smiles decorated their faces.

"Can you believe it? This is major!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Way major!" Goten said happily.

"Alright! What luck!" Pan shouted with glee.

They all started laughing with joy, they turned to face each other.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? WE GET TO SAVE THE WORLD!" The Saiyans said simultaneously.

"Uh, guys!" Videl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and disbelief.

"Guys they went that way!" Pan pointed to the direction of which Videl came.

"Hopefully it's not too far, or we'll never catch them!"

"It's dangerous!" Videl tried to warn them.

"Guy's let's go!" Pan urged. The youngest Son was already facing the direction they needed to go. Her head turned to look over her shoulder.

Trunks flew to the left side of Pan, "Yeah, we could miss the whole thing Goten!"

"I DON'T WANNA MISS IT! I DON'T WANNA MISS IT!" Goten screamed. He flew on the other side of his sister. They all transformed into super saiyans and took off to where their dads went.

In their absence, they left three ginormous waves of water, mist getting everywhere in a mile radius.

"In..insane."

* * *

"There it is!" Trunks pointed towards figures on the ground.

The saiyan-human hybrids landed on top of cliffs not too far from where the action was happening. As soon as they set foot on the ground they crouched down, taking cover behind some rocks.

"Hey, let's rest from being super saiyans and try to find them like were secret agents," Suggested Trunks.

"Yeah," Both Goten and Pan responded at the same time. The gold color fell from their hair, being replaced with the color's they were born with.

They peered over the rocks, looking over towards the figures gathered in the distance.

"Mysterious, I don't know any of the guys on the ground," Trunks spoke.

Goten's gaze narrowed at the person on the ground, recognition washing over him.

"Hey isn't that Mr. Shin?" Goten pointed out.

Trunks became confused,"Mr. who?"

"Mr. Shin from the tournament, the short, purple guy," Pan described.

"Oh, yeah that's right. He looks pretty torn up. I wonder if he's done for," Vegeta's son remarked.

"Which one do you think is Buu?" Pan questioned, trying to see which one seems the scariest.

"It's either the red guy or the pink guy," Goten responded.

"It's hard to tell when your this far away," Trunks muttered, "You two think you're brave enough to get closer?"

Before he could get an answer out of either Son, Trunks jumped off the cliff and down onto the surface of another rock, this time closer to the action.

"I don't get it! If all the bad guys are here, then where is everyone else?" The female saiyan inquired.

"Me either, it doesn't make sense," Trunks agreed, crossing his arms.

"I dunno," Goten answered.

A few seconds of silence passed as both Trunks and Pan got lost in thought. Goten, however, saw something in the corner of his eye. "Could that be them?"

"What do you mean that?" Trunks asked.

Goten pointed to something on the cliff, "That."

"Huh?"

"Let's go check it out!"

The demi-Saiyans ran back to the top of the cliff. As they surveyed the area they saw a statue that looked very familiar.

"Piccolo!" Pan cried out. She ran towards the statue, both Trunks, and Goten following suit.

"Oh I see, it's just a statue of him," Trunks placed a hand over his heart," that scared me for a second."

"I dunno Trunks, why would they have a statue of Mr. Piccolo all the way out here?" Pan questioned.

"I don't know, but there's no way it's actually Piccolo," Trunks stated.

"But...It is pretty realistic," Trunks said as he was knocking on Piccolo's cape.

"Guy's maybe we shouldn't mess with it, who knows what may be wrong with it," Pan suggested, looking at the statue with worry.

"Nah, it's fine," Trunks waved the worry off. He then brought his fist up and lightly punched the statue, causing it to break and crumble.

"Trunks, that looked expensive!" Cried Goten.

The purple-haired saying looked back to the figures in the distance, "Do you think they heard us?"

"I guess not," Goten replied.

Trunks let out a breath of air, "Good I thought I was going to get in trouble."

"What if it was actually ?" Pan murmured to herself.

'That would be bad, that would be really bad.'

* * *

"He, he ate that guy," Pan stuttered.

Just a second ago, the Buu had turned Debora into a cookie and ate him.

"Uh huh," Goten nodded.

Goten heard sounds coming from below them. He peered over the cliff to see Krillen, where the Krillen statue used to be.

"Hey look, it's Krillen!"

The trio jumped down onto the rocks below them.

"What happened?" Krillen asked.

"Somebody turned you into a stone statue," Trunks informed.

"I remember now!" Krillen looked himself over," Well it looks like I'm okay now."

Trunks suddenly froze, guilt painted all over his face. The saiyan flew up to where Piccolo's statue was and gulped when he saw it was still in pieces.

He flew back down to everyone else, "Please, we gotta keep this a secret okay?"

"Keep what a secret?" Krillen, Goten, Pan, and Trunks turned around to see Piccolo standing atop the cliff.

"Uh," Trunks stared at Piccolo with wide eyes, shocked at how he could still be in one piece.

"Piccolo!" Pan called out with glee, a bright smile on her face.

Piccolo smirked down on them, knowing what Trunks did. Piccolo abruptly jumped to the ground, trying to stay as close as possible to the floor below him.

"No. What in the world is giving off that terrible energy?" Asked Piccolo.

Piccolo gazed down at the figures moving below them. He sensed for the source for the immense energy and traced it back to a pink blob.

His eyes widened, "Is that thing, Majin Buu?"

"Hey Piccolo, how did you get back to normal?" Trunks questioned.

"I can regenerate as long as my head isn't damaged, but enough about that," Piccolo tore his eyes from the scene before him to look at the people behind him, "What's going on here? Where are Goku and the others?"

"We don't know, we just got here a few minutes ago," Pan replied.

"Is that the supreme kai?" Piccolo asked, panic in his voice. He began to stand up, his teeth grit and hands clenched.

"Hey don't do anything hasty, I mean don't you think we should at least wait for Goku to show up? Or something," Krillin whispered the last part to himself.

"Yeah, I bet my dad could beat him up," Goten said.

"Yeah, Papa wouldn't be turned into a cookie!" Pan claimed.

As Buu was about to turn the Supreme Kai into food, an explosion came from the wizards ship, interrupting the actions of the pink blob.

From the smoke emerged Vegeta, hair golden and covered in cuts and bruises. His spandex was torn and tattered like he just came from a battle.

"Dad!" Trunks cried.

Pan's eyes widened at her teacher's appearance, "Vegeta."

"I never thought I'd be glad to see him," Krillen said.

The five watched the scene play out from the cliffs, staying hidden.

After a few minutes Piccolo sat up, his eyes wide and jaw slacked.

"What is it, Piccolo? What happened?" The female demi-Saiyan questioned.

He fell onto his knees, staring at the ground in disbelief.

"Gohan..."

Back down on the battlefield, Majin Buu was steaming, literally. Steam arose from holes in his skin, his face hardened with a glare.

Vegeta just smirked in response, not backing down.

Buu began to hit his own stomach while making weird noises.

"Why did Vegeta have to go and get him worked up like that?" Krillen exclaimed, "this is going to be rough."

Trunks leaned forward, a wide grin on his face, "Not for my dad he can do anything!"

"I hope so."

* * *

Vegeta began to power up. Gathering all the energy inside himself, having it surge through him. He was surrounded by dust, the gust of air kicking it up. The gold glow around him intensified, going from a dim light to an almost blinding glow. Rocks around him lifted, everything around him floated into the air. From loose stones and pebbles to huge boulders and rocks.

"All right! Check out my dad's power!"

"Yeah, but look at that Majin Buu, he's not exactly running scared," Krillen pointed out.

"I've never seen him like this," Piccolo added to the conversation.

Pan stared at the sight before her, her eyes widened. It wasn't that she was surprised by his power, but more of his emotion. He seemed really passionate about fighting Buu.

'Why?' Pan thought.

The prince of Saiyans launched himself towards Buu, kneeing him right in the face. He followed up with a serious of attacks, each one of them meeting their target. With a kick to his chest, Buu was sent flying backward, soaring through the air before landing face first into the dirt plain.

"Way to go Dad!" Trunks cheered on.

"You got it!" Pan called out, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Beside her Goten just laughed, glad that, so far, Vegeta was winning.

* * *

Vegeta continued to beat up Buu, landing every kick an punch he threw. Vegeta threw a punch at Buu, sending him flying.

After a few minutes Majin Buu got up, all the previous dents in his skin gone. Vegeta charged a ki blast and sent it straight through Buu's stomach.

Buu got right back up, however. He regenerated the missing skin and grew his stomach back. Buu glared at Vegeta, getting angry.

Buu crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes closed. A ki blast began to form behind him, growing in size by the second. The ball of ki emitted a purple glow, lighting up the entire battlefield. The light even reached the tops of nearby cliffs, where bystanders were observing the fight.

"Everyone, take cover!" Piccolo shouted. The blast was humungous and was still growing. The five spectators dove for cover, behind rocks or somewhere near the ground.

Buu released the energy wave, creating a huge crater beneath him. Rocks tumbled and were blown all over the place.

Piccolo pushed himself out from a rock, "Is everyone all right?"

Krillen threw a rock off himself, "Yeah, I feel great!" He replied sarcastically.

Trunks emerged from behind a rock, he then rubbed his head, "What's up with me getting hit on the head today?"

Goten rose from the ground, a small lizard in his hands, "Bye little guy!" Goten giggled.

The four of them walked towards one-another, suddenly a weight dropped on Trunks, sending him to the floor.

"Ugh," Groaned Trunks.

"Sorry about that Trunks," Pan said as she got up from on top of him. She stuck her hand out to her friend, who grabbed it. She pulled him up.

"No, Vegeta can you hear me?" Piccolo yelled.

Buu reached down to his stomach and tore off his skin, creating a blob in his hands. He managed to attach it to Vegeta. It wrapped around his entire body, like a snake when it wraps around its prey.

"Father!" Trunks screamed out. He let out a small yell before transforming.

Beside him Pan powered up into a super saiyan as well, preparing to help her teacher. Trunks launched himself off the ground and flew towards the fight, going to help his father. Pan followed right behind him, her intentions the same.

"Pan, Trunks! Come back!" Piccolo yelled at the two saiyans. he stuck his hand out towards them.

"I'm coming wait up!" An already transformed Goten said. He took off, only for his wrist to be caught by Piccolo.

"Goten, I won't let you go down there, you'll just make things worse!" Piccolo stated.

Goten turned to look at the Nemekian, "Let me go, Trunks and Pan need my help!" After getting no response from Piccolo, his grip unwavering, Goten yelled once more, "If I were Gohan, you'd let me go wouldn't you?"

Shock overcame Piccolo, causing his firm grip to break. Goten took advantage of his mistake and flew after his friends, leaving Piccolo and Krillin to watch.

"No!"

* * *

A foot came flying at Majin Buu's face, shooting him through the air, through rocks before he landed on the ground.

Pan touched down next to Vegeta and began to roll him out of his confinement. Trunks soon assisted her after sending Buu flying. Goten joined the two a minute later, pushing Vegeta so he could roll out of the pink skin.

"Dad?" Trunks asked his father. After getting no response he began to shake him over and over. "Dad?"

Pan watched in worry, biting her lip. Beside her Goten began to speak, "Is he dea-" His question was cut short with a sharp elbow in the ribs from Pan.

"Uh, um, is he ok?" Goten tried again.

"Of course he's not, but's he gonna be," Pan insisted hopefully.

"Yeah, my dads the toughest in the world, there's no way he's getting beat by that pink thing!" Exclaimed Trunks, seeming to try to convince himself more than anyone else.

Vegeta began to stir, his eyes slowly opening. His gaze began to focus and he saw the three children sitting next to him.

"Trunks? My son!"

"Dad!"

Vegeta stood up and stayed silent for a minute. He stared at the air before he began to speak.

"Trunks, listen you need to take good care of your mother," Vegeta stated, still not looking down at his son.

"But...But you can do that too, right?" Trunks stuttered.

"Dad? Why would you say that? Are you going somewhere?" Trunks asked.

"I want you three to leave and get far away from here," Vegeta said, staring off in the direction of Majin Buu.

"As for Majin Buu...I'll fight him alone."

"What? No, you can't!" Pan cried out.

"Yeah don't do that!" Shouted Goten.

"They're right, we'll fight with you. You don't wanna get killed, do you?" Trunks exclaimed. He took a step towards his father, a glare hiding his worries and disbelief.

"We'll help you. Are you in?" He turned to Pan who responded with an 'of course', then to Goten who nodded," See, were with you!"

"Stop it!" Vegeta growled, still not turning to face the Saiyan hybrids.

"It'll be better if we help you!" Pan told the full-blooded Saiyan.

"Yeah! We could gang up on him!" Trunks insisted.

Once more Vegeta didn't respond, just gazed towards the distance.

"Trunks," Vegeta started, "you are my only son and yet I haven't held you once since you were a baby, have I?"

The statement left the group in silence. None of them knowing what to say.

"Come here, son," The prince walked to his son, before pulling him close, wrapping an arm around him.

"Dad, what's wrong? This is embarrassing!"

"Trunks, there is something I want you to know; I'm proud of you," Vegeta looked down at his son, a smile on his face. Trunks stared up at his father in disbelief, those words shocking him. Vegeta then brought a hand to Trunk's neck and knocked him out, his hair changing back to purple as he hit the floor.

Pan eyes widened at the actions she just witnessed. With her mouth agape, she stood frozen, looking at the boy on the ground. "Trunks," she whispered.

"What's wrong with you? Why would you do that? Are you crazy? Why? Why?" Goten questioned. He marched over to the older Saiyan. He began to shake him, "Why? Dad's aren't supposed to do bad things to their kids! Why?"

Vegeta stared emotionlessly at Goten, before bringing a fist to his stomach, knocking him out too.

Pan stood a few feet away from Vegeta, still frozen and at a loss for words. Vegeta slowly walked towards her and placed a hand on her head. She gazed up at him, her eyes wide and her mouth ajar.

"Keep training," Vegeta told her. Her eyes began to water, realizing what was going to happen. She blinked before nodding her head, "I will."

He nodded before hitting her in the neck. She felt her energy leave her and she began to fall. Her once defying gravity hair descended back down to the middle of her neck. The teal faded away, her onyx eyes returning. She fell to the ground and her world turned black.

* * *

 **BONUS SCENES:**

"Ah, this whole thing would be over with if it wasn't for you!" Vegeta growled. He stalked over to Gohan and glared at him.

"I hope you're proud of yourself-,"

"What do you mean?" Gohan interrupted.

"I mean you've disgraced us with your pitiful performance! There's no excuse for fighting the way you did. You have Saiyan blood running through your veins, a warrior like Debora should be DEAD! There are children fiercer than you!" Vegeta shoved Gohan backward, making him stumble.

"And now you're sitting here, scratching your head, wondering what's next, when it should already be finished! You are pitiful! Fighting with that self-righteous look on your face. It's brute strength that determines the outcome of a battle, not goodness. The mighty survive and the weak perish. Piccolo and Krillin were turned to stone, that's because they're weaklings! Is that the kind of fate you want for yourself?"

"Ugh, Garden statues! If your lucky someone will make a bird bath out of them!"

"Hey look, Gohan didn't know Debora was gonna run off. I'm sure he would've wanted one of us to fight him if he knew!" Goku tried defending his son.

"Oh yeah, there's a pleasant excuse! You're as soft as he is Kakarot! Your 7-year old daughters tougher than you are! And I'm tired of playing around. No more weak-hearted excuses Kakarot! I'm taking control of this operation now! And for starters, I'm gonna blow this ship to kingdom come!"

* * *

"So what do you think this Buu monster is like?" Goten asked.

They were still on their way to the location their dads went.

"I don't know Goten, I just hoped our dads survived him," Trunks said, looking straight forward.

"What? They won't?" Goten began to panic.

Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend, "Calm down, I was just saying it's a possibility. But Gohan and my dad are really strong...and they say your dads ok too."

Pan flew closer to Trunks and slapped him on the head.

"Stop bad mouthing our family members!" Pan sent Trunks a sharp glare.

"Ow, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Trunks raised his hands in submission.

"Hmph," She looked straight ahead, a frown set in place.

"Yeah, our dad's super strong! They're all gonna make spaghetti out of Buu!"

"Yeah, well we better get there fast so we can see him first!"

* * *

This one was hard to write. It was tricky to decide what scenes to include and which ones not too. But I got it done!

For the bonus scenes, They're just random scenes that I like throughout the episodes, but it doesn't fit into the actual story so I just put them at the end. Plus one chapter is usually equivalent to 3-15 episodes in the anime, this one goes through about 12 episodes, so scenes were out order and kind of random.

For the first one, that was the scene before Vegeta turned into Majin Vegeta. It was just after Gohan failed to beat Debora and Debora left, talking about bringing a new fighter. I didn't change much about that scene, just added a few things.

The second one was while Goten and Trunks were flying towards Majin Buu.

 **LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta:** As you can see Pan does go with Trunks and Goten. I'm going to stay by the main series for the most part, but there will be a few big changes in the future. I'm sad that Vegeta had to go but I've already written the part where he comes back!

Thank you for reading!

In the next chapter, the boys learn to fuse, and Pan is not happy about being left out!


	6. Chapter 6

"If only Vegeta hadn't been so arrogant! Thinking he could take on Buu alone! He'd still be alive and we could work together!" Goku grumbled.

Goku had arrived at the lookout only a few minutes earlier. He came injured, covered in scratches and bruises. Dende had offered to heal him, and he was back to normal.

Piccolo and Krillin began to catch Goku up on what he missed. Goku clenched his fist as he sat on the steps, he had just found out about Vegeta's sacrifice.

"No don't punish yourself like this, It wouldn't have made any difference. Not even an army of super saiyans could've-," Piccolo began.

"I was going to say that is Vegeta or Gohan were still alive, we could've done a fusion!" Goku interrupted.

"Fusion?" Dende gasped," you mean a merger?"

"Yeah! That's it Dende! It's when two people, of similar size and strength, combine to form an entirely new being that's able to do things neither can do alone! Like stopping an evil creature from destroying the world and everyone in it!" Goku explained.

"So if Gohan or Vegeta were still alive, you could perform one of those temporary fusions with them, couldn't you?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, but it probably wouldn't work as well I'd like it too. It would take about a week to learn and I've never taught it to anyone before. Plus, it works in theory, but I've never actually had a chance to try it, no one in the other world was compatible enough," Goku stated.

"The little ones sleeping, could they do a fusion?" questioned.

"Uhh, is that possible?" Krillen looked up at Goku.

"Yeah! Thank you, you know that just might work!"

"Goku, do you think there's enough time to teach them?"

"No, I'll work with them as long as I can, but they're gonna need more time then I've got. Someone else will have to pick up the slack," Goku said.

"Piccolo, could you?"

"I'll try," Piccolo promised.

"Woohoo, those three will show Majin Buu whose boss!" Krillen exclaimed, jumping into the air.

"Now wait a minute, only two can fuse, so one of them will be left out," Piccolo stated.

"Couldn't Pan and Goten fuse? They are twins," Commented Krillin.

"Yes, fusion between twins is considered the perfect pairing, especially identical twins like Pan and Goten. However, fusing with different genders is very complicated and basically against the rules of fusing," Goku informed.

"So...just Trunks and Goten will fuse?" Krillen asked.

Goku nodded his head, "Yes."

"So what will Pan do?" Dende questioned.

"She'll just have to watch."

"She won't like that," Piccolo muttered.

"Well, she doesn't have a choice. We don't have anyone for her to fuse with," Goku said.

"It's going take time for the boys to learn this, and in the meantime, everyone's lives are in danger. We're talking a total annihilation of the earth's population. It's a gamble," Piccolo brought up.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" Trunks asked himself. He was laying in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. He glanced up to the ceiling, amazed by the vastness of it.

He rolled to his side to see Pan, and next to her Goten.

"Hey get up!" Neither Son responded, they just lay there dormant. The saiyan reached over and began to shake Pan, trying to get her up.

"Hey wake up!"

He frowned when she didn't even stir. Trunks got up and walked to the other side of the bed. He started to shake Goten but got nothing. He then slapped him, "Wake up!"

Goten turned over, letting out a small sigh.

Trunks shook his head at the two sleeping, "Damn Sons sleep like a rock."

Trunks furrowed his eyebrows in thought, a finger on his chin.

"Oh I know, Hey Goten, Pan, get up! It's time to eat!" Trunks snickered.

Both children sat up in bed immediately, eyes bright and grins evident.

"Yeah let's eat!" The twins shouted. They looked around, looking for a meal, "Food?"

Trunks frowned at the two, "Why do you guys even have ears? You hear much better with your stomach!"

"Where are we?" Pan questioned after understanding there was no food.

"I dunno, you tell me," Trunks replied.

"Wherever we are, it's really nice!" Goten pointed out.

"Forget about that, I want to know what we're doing here," Trunks crossed his arms in thought. A few seconds of silence passed as Trunks thought and Goten and Pan observed their surroundings.

Suddenly Trunks broke the silence, getting closer to the bed to look at the two," Where's my dad?" Trunks blurted out frantically.

"Oh yeah, we were with him!"

"That's right!" Trunks agreed.

"He's not here, is he?" Pan asked while looking around the room. Trunks shook his head.

"We should look around this place," Pan said. The two boys nodded in agreement.

They all got up and went towards the door. They noticed their shoes besides the door and slid them on. Pan opened the door and looked around. She cautiously stepped out, when she noticed no one was around she signaled the two behind her.

The three of them sprinted down the hallway of the unfamiliar building. They ran into a room with a table set with food.

"FOOD!" The twins ran straight for the table. Trunks followed right behind, as hungry as they were. Trunks sat at one end of the table, grabbing for a set of utensils. Pan found a seat at the side of the table and began filling her plate with food.

"Hey, where am I supposed to sit? There are no more chairs?" Goten complained.

"Just grab that pot over there and sit on it Goten," Pan told her brother. Not bothering to cover her mouth full of food.

Goten grabbed the pot in the corner and placed it at the other end of the table, facing Trunks. All three human-Saiyan hybrids were stuffing their mouths full of food.

"Aw, so there you are," A voice called from the doorway.

"Well, I see you found the food," called out. He grabbed trunks by the collar holding him up in the air.

"Hey buddy what's the big idea? We weren't doing anything wrong, it was just sitting there!" Trunks squirmed in 's grip.

"Ugh! Let me go!" Trunks transformed into a super saiyan, sending the food, and the people, flying backward.

"Trunks! I was eating that!" Pan cried, staring at the chicken wing on the floor.

"Well grab it and let's go!" Trunks shouted.

Pan and Goten turned super saiyan as well and began to float into the air. Pan reached down and grabbed the chicken wing, then reached and grabbed another.

All three of them took off, flying out of the room. reached out and grabbed Goten and Trunk's legs before they could leave.

They flew out the door with holding on. Eventually, he let go, falling to the ground. Trunks began to attack the man, but he caught every punch. Goten went to fly out but Mr. Popo appeared in front of him. Goten began to relentlessly attack him, but once again, caught every single one.

"Grr," Pan went to attack Mr. Popo, her arms were full of food so she only kicked. She eventually sent a kick to his stomach, sending him flying.

"Let's go!" Trunks said. The other two nodded. They turned to fly away before a new voice from behind them stopped them,

"You three, stop right there!"

They slowly turned around to see Goku sanding there.

"Papa!"

"It's Dad!"

"Uh-oh," Trunks muttered.

"Those kids certainly have a lot of energy Goku," Mr. Popo told him.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get them to work it off, won't I?"

"By teaching them the fusion technique!" stated.

The three super saiyans turned to look at each other, "Huh?"

* * *

"NO, THEY CAN'T BE! THAT COULD NEVER HAPPEN TO MY DAD! NO WAY!" Trunks screamed out, trying to hold back the tears.

"MY BROTHERS NOT DEAD!" Goten began to cry.

Pan just looked up at her father. She shook her head furiously, tears were streaming down her cheeks, her face shriveled in denial and sadness. "NO, NO!" she cried.

"Stop that! We don't have time for this now! We've got a lot of work to do and you'll have to learn some new skills fast, you got it?" Goku shouted at the crying kids.

The hybrids tried to calm themselves as they turned to face Goku and Piccolo.

"I know that might seem harsh, but there's a chance Bobiddi could find this place, so I want both of you to start practicing right away!" Goku exclaimed.

"Both?" Pan asked through the tears. Her voice was shaky and weak.

Pan questioned went ignored, "What about the hyperbolic time chamber?" Piccolo asked Goku.

"No, it can only be used twice in a lifetime. We'll be just fine. If I'm right about these two, they'll be able to master the fusion technique in no time," Goku explained.

"Two? Who's fusing?" Pan asked.

"Trunks and Goten, they're the only two who can," Piccolo told her.

"But..but what about me?"

"We don't have anyone you can fuse with, and we won't let you fight Majin Buu alone," Goku said.

"But-" Pan tried but was cut off.

"Enough! We can't waste any time!" Goky yelled at his daughter. "We have to train the boys right now! Your mother's outside, I'm sure she wants to see you," Goku told the girl sternly.

"But wait'," Pan started to shout.

"GO PAN!" Piccolo yelled.

She looked up at the Nemekian, one of her teachers, and huffed. She looked between the two men.

Pan bit her lip as more tears started to stream down her face, "Fine!" she cried out meekly. Though she didn't sound it, she was angry. Her eyes started to flash teal. She tore her gaze from the two men and stormed out of the room, her hair flickering golden as she walked away.

Goku gulped as he watched his daughter away, "I hope she doesn't go full out with being super saiyan. It might get Buu's attention."

"It's fine, she won't. She's done this before, she starts to transform, but calms down before she can," Piccolo explained to the full-blooded Saiyan.

Goku nodded as he looked at the ground, just realizing how much of his kids lives he missed. He then shook his head and looked up at the boys in front of him, "Let's get started!"

* * *

Pan stormed out of the room, having a difficult time keeping her anger in check. She noticed all her friends and family at the doorway.

"Pan, oh my little baby! I was so worried!" Chi-Chi shouted, rushing to her daughter. She enveloped her arms around her, yanking her close. Pan just stood there, a cold look on her face. Her hair still flickered gold, her eyes wavering from teal and black.

"Don't you ever do that again! What were you thinking? Going after Majin Buu? And fighting in the adult championship? Don't you ever do that again! You hear me, Pan? Pan?" Pan just stood still in her grip, not listening or acknowledging her mother. Chi-Chi let go of her daughter to get a better look at her.

Once her mother released her, she walked right past her and the others.

"Pan? You okay kiddo?" Krillin questioned.

Bulma watched the girl walk away, "Pan?"

"PAN WHERE ARE YOU GOING! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME YOUNG LADY! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Pan halted in her tracks. She shifted to look at the group of people. She looked at them fiercely, her eyes completely teal.

"Uh," Chi-Chi backed down. She was startled, just now noticing her daughter waver between her base form and super saiyan.

After receiving no more objections Pan walked away from the group. She marched behind the buildings on the lookout where no one could see her. She stepped near the edge and gazed down at the world below.

She looked with rage and sadness. Finding out about the death of her brother and teacher, then being told she couldn't fight and avenge their deaths, being too much for her.

Always having a bad temper, anger was no new feeling to her, but she still wasn't able to restrain it.

She sat down, crossed legged, on the floor of the lookout and shut her eyes. She attempted to focus on her center, trying to calm herself.

Her hair finally seemed to stop flickering, her eyes settling back to black. She took deep breaths, feeling the ki around her.

She sensed everyone, her mother, her aunt Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, everyone. Then she felt her fathers ki and stiffened. She felt Goten and Trunk's ki tense.

Then she took notice of the absence of Gohan and Vegeta's kis. She began to shake, her anger beginning to rise. She felt the sudden drop of thousands of kis below. She realized it must be Majin Buu, going on a killing spree.

She started to breathe laboriously, her hands clenched in her lap.

'He's going to kill everyone, and they won't let me help! They killed my brother and my teacher, and they won't let me fight!'

" I REFUSE TO JUST SIT HERE AND WATCH THEM DIE!"

Pan let out an ear-splitting scream. She stood up abruptly, her hair standing up against gravity. Her raven hair turned to gold and her eyes turned teal. A golden aura developed around her restless spirit, her arms bent at her side.

She felt the energy that surged through her burn, her ki rising by the second. A pressure pressed against her body, it enveloped her and pushed energy out from her. She stood there in her super saiyan form. The tiles around her split, floating into the air. The ground shook beneath her, the entire lookout moving from her potent energy.

* * *

"No! Your hands need to be higher Goten!" Goku corrected.

He observed the two, looking at the position.

"Do you need to see the dance aga-," The Saiyan stopped mid-sentence. The ground beneath them began to shake, causing them to stumble.

"What? What is that?" Goku questioned.

A worried look took over Piccolo's face as he rushed out of the room.

"What? Piccolo where are you going?" The black haired saiyan called out.

Goten and Trunks moved from their previous stances and began chase after Piccolo. Right before they could exit, Goku stopped them.

"Hey, you two stay right here!"

"But it's Pan!" Goten pleaded. He knew his twins ki anywhere and felt it in distress.

Trunks was also worried about Pan, one of his best friends. Though he was a bit confused as to why Goku didn't recognize her ki, it was his daughter after all.

"She's causing this? I'll be right back, you two stay right here!" Goku commanded.

"No! She's my sister I-"

"Stay here Goten!"

Goten stopped arguing and looked at the ground. Goku, satisfied, raced out of the room. He felt for her energy and sprinted towards her. He came to a stop when he saw her behind the lookout, in her golden glory.

She suddenly dropped to the floor, falling out of her super saiyan form. She began to sob, letting out a wail. Piccolo walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and leaned into his pant leg.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just, they can't be gone! They can't be!" She cried. She gripped the purple fabric and cried. After a few minutes, she fell asleep, slipping onto the floor with a small thud.

Goku stood there shocked for a moment. He was reminded how young these kids were. pan and Goten were only seven, and Trunks was just a year older. He realized it was a lot to expect of them, they had just lost loved ones, and he hadn't given them time to grieve.

He walked over and scooped his daughter in his arms. She unconsciously leaned into him.

"She took it a lot harder than I thought she would, "Goku stammered. He looked over to Piccolo who was also standing there, looking at the girl in his arms.

"Yeah, me too," Piccolo responded. They walked back towards the front of the lookout, running into the others.

"Goku what was that? Was it Buu?" Krillin asked grimly. The adult saiyan shook his head and gestured to Pan, "No, it was just Pan."

"Oh Goku what happened to her? Is she okay?" Chi-Chi's hands were intertwined across her chest. Her mouth was parted and her eyebrows were furrowed with worry.

"She's fine, She fell asleep,"

"Here Goku I'll take her, you should go train the boys," Piccolo held his arms out to take Pan from his arms.

"No, it's okay, I'll be quick. Just have them go through it again, I'm going to put her to bed," Goku tightened his grip on his daughter. He walked passed the room where Trunks and Goten were and walked into the room with the bed in it.

He gently placed Pan on the bed. He grabbed at the blankets and lay one on top of her sleeping figure. Goku crouched down beside the bed. He looked down at the female hybrid, a small smile on his face.

"Your so strong Pan, you were about to go super saiyan two, I know it," Goku talked to the unconscious saiyan.

Goku gulped, "I'm sorry for not being there, I thought I was doing what's best," He placed a hand on Pan's head. He stared at her for a minute longer before getting up and exiting the room, leaving the sleeping Pan alone.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Goten asked eagerly as soon as Goku stepped into the room.

"She's fine, she's asleep back in the room you three woke up in," The adult saiyan.

"What happened?" Trunks asked he stood behind Goten, arms crossed.

"I don't have time to explain, we have to keep going."

* * *

Hey! Sorry, I haven't updated sooner, it's been a busy week.

I thought the scene with Goku and Pan would be a great way to show Goku's thought process about some of the things that happened. It was probably really out of character, so sorry about that.

Thank you for reading!

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: I felt terrible also, but we know she comes back! All of that happens in the next chapter, so just wait and see!

Next chapter Pan wakes up and Goku goes back to the otherworld!


End file.
